D a n c i n g &
by runbabylive
Summary: A dance for all students is coming tonight, but Misaki doesn't have a date. Hearing Oujiro get a date breaks her heart. What will she do? Rate T just in case


Just a little something I thought of. It's a one shot. I do not own any characters in this story, or Angelic Layer

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------

D_an_**cin**g

Misaki swayed her feet that her in the air while sitting. She sighed with a relief that she was alone. No ruckus to distract her from her desperate thoughts. Why did she want to be alone you might ask or be thinking? Oujiro-san been asked to go to the annual dance for all school students in that area. He said he'd think about. Why was it a problem to her?

_Misaki didn't know what to do._

She kicked the rock that laid in front her and sighed once more with even more thought. She was the Champion of Angelic Layer _still. _She had plenty of 'asks' and questions about whether she was going or now. Trust me, this dance was known EVERYWHERE. And if she were going with a boy, that boy would be famous for just being with her for one night

Why was that question bothering her so much? Is she jealous about her asking? No way, Misaki, now tell yourself to kindly shut up, please. Wait…are you really jealous?

It's been 2 years since he last said he loved her, and it was the first time to. She blushed with her feelings showing at hand. Had he already given up on her feelings or answer to his prayer? Did he really move one…**without her**?

She shook her head as she felt warmth on her cheeks. Ah. She'd _always _blush whenever she'd think of him.

WHY? She was asking all these questions about this subject but was getting no answers back? The dance is tonight, and you'll just go alone!' she thought happily to herself, but yet to be satisfied.

"That's the plan," She said as she slowly got up from her past condition. She looked to the floor and wondered if she can fool anyone in her sudden state of sadness. With a deplorable face, it seemed like she was stuck in a quagmire, with no one there to help her out.

She ran to her house as fast as she could, knowing she was never good at sports. She flew by the emerald, shining-like trees. She ran passed house that seemed to be mourning for Misaki and her silence of her smile. Running pass people she was seen by a particular and familiar person.

She stopped for a breather as her face simmered down with the sweat and redness of being hot. She was a block away from her house so she could take a break a cool down her thoughts.

"I have decided, I am not going to the dance," She pouted as she covered eyes from the world. _She wanted to be alone. _

"GAH! What's up with me," she asked herself in a questioning tone. She saw the life move around her, as her world wasn't moving at all. She saw the children play with each other with laughter and joy. There was no joy in her heart right now. She wasn't doing well at all.

"I can't go to that dance, I won't," She stated once more before a comment was released from an anonymous voice behind her:

"Now why won't you?" The voice seemed calm yet desperate for an answer. Misaki heard his footsteps come closer to her position.

"Uh I just don't feel like going all of a suddenly," She turned to the being a saw his face and his smile of wonders. She saw him move closer to her. She grew tense as she saw the female who asked him smile to Oujiro…and he smiled back.

"You sure that is the problem or is it something else?" Did she dare?

_She did. _

"Actually I don't have a date, and what's the use of going and not being with anyone? Now I shall be getting myself together and leaving! Have fun tonight!" She smiled—deceivingly—brightly as she tried to walk away.

"You don't?"

"Ah"

"I think I can fix that," She turned to his face as she stopped in her footsteps. "Huh?" she asked once more.

"Misaki-chan, do you want to go to the dance with me?" He asked he finally made it to her. He smiled as she blushed and looked to the floor. Thoughts raged through her head of what to say. "I—I—thought you had one?"

He was a bit more surprise than her this time. "No. Why would you think that?"

"I heard the girl ask you and you said you would think about it." _And I was jealous I guess. _

Oujiro chuckled softly as he was amused yet sad of the situation. "No, No! I told her about 15 minutes after she ask I wouldn't." His face suddenly came dramatically close to hers, " I wouldn't go if you weren't my date, Misaki-chan," he said. She gasped silently with shock. Really?

"Really?" He nodded with honesty and faith for her next answer.

"Then I guess, I should admit something too." She braced herself as she thought about how to explain this feeling. How is she going to explain this?

"Dah, Oujiro-san, I—I really like you," She looked down as she mentally slapped herself for such an insolent comment. She felt his soft touch on her chin as he brought her closer to his own.

"I'm glad," He pressed his lips against hers and took her first kiss with pride. She closed her eyes and let his free hand enclose her and bring her closer to himself. He released her suddenly and pulled her into an embrace. Misaki felt her face warm once more as her heart was lifted with happiness. She admitted the burden she had thought she had for a year now.

Oujiro smiled to himself. He didn't want this moment to be disturbed or ruined. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose in her next playfully. She chuckled with delight as his grip loosened on her.

"I'll pick you up at 6:00." He smiled as he let go of her hand slowly.

"Okay!" She said with enthusiasm. She stopped and turned around.

"Oujiro-san!" He quickly turned to see the problem, "I_ lo**v**e_ you!" She smiled before she began running towards her cozy home of her. Oujiro smiled brightly to the running girl, and never really felt this way before.

_"Let's dance tonight, in our _l_o_**v**e_"_

Just a little something I thought up on the spur. 3 Hoped you liked it.


End file.
